


Modern AU Fluff

by KiddFox



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fluff but mentions romps so mature, M/M, also weed, theres a spider the size of a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddFox/pseuds/KiddFox
Summary: Had fluff ideas set in modern fantasy au
Relationships: Xar/Amor





	Modern AU Fluff

It was admittedly a different idea of how the night would go when Xar asked him to come over for movies and chill. Knowing the Drow's randy nature he expected another night of passionate lip locks and rocking the bed. But no, Xar was literal, he had several short films made by friends and a few movies he just felt like watching with Amor.  
It wasn't disappointing of course to simply cuddle up for movie night on Xars futon. It was nice-although his pet dream spider perching on the back for a good hour was a little unnerving. It started getting late and Xar invited Amor to stay the night. He agreed of course. Xar started up his night time ritual of coating himself in lotion and offered some to Amor if he helped rub down his back. Who was he to say no?  
It was sensual, slick hands rubbing the vaguely citrus scented cream into Xar's muscled back, and of course having the favor returned was equally delightful. Amor placed a kiss on Xar's cheek as the Drow hugged him from behind. “It's a good scent on you.” Xar rest his chin on Amor's shoulder.  
The two sat for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, the occasional kiss or nuzzle being shared. “C'mon, we gotta brush our teeth.” Amor pat Xar's cheek before finally getting up. Xar hummed in agreement, sitting a few more moments before getting up. Amor was very meticulouse with his dental care-floss, brush, mouthwash. Xar? Slow, lazy brushing where he spaces out before coming too and considering himself done.  
“Xaaaar, come on, you have to put a little more effort in.” Amor huffed and Xar rolled his eyes and made a mildly annoyed grunt. “You're such a child sometimes...” Amor placed a hand on Xar's chin and he opened his mouth. Xar wouldn't admit it but he actually did this on purpose. He was rather fond of Amor grumpily taking care of such a simple task for him. It was cute and just a little intimate to him.  
Finally all pre bed prep had been taken care of. Xar converted his futon from it's sofa mode to being a flat bed and flopped down, patting his side while smiling lazily at Amor. Amor slid in next to him, cuddling up to him like he was a large, firm teddy bear.  
“Hey...” Xar held him close, “I love you.” He kissed Amor's forehead making him grin.  
“Love you too big guy.” He kissed Xar's cheek and reached over to turn off the lamp.


End file.
